


Gluttony is a sin

by GoldenGardenias, monchevysdesire



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGardenias/pseuds/GoldenGardenias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchevysdesire/pseuds/monchevysdesire
Summary: What happens when Philippe and the Chevalier had gone back to their old ways...





	Gluttony is a sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Season 3. Also this is a collab with my best friend @Goldengardenias on here based on a roleplay we do and he potrays Philippe perfectly. Hope you all enjoy!

The Chevalier de Lorraine was sprawled across the king-sized bed, looking at the ceiling as he blew air in his cheeks, turning to look at Philippe reading beside the fireplace,”Mignonette.” He suddenly spoke, “I am bored. And in need of entertainment.”

Monsieur blinked and finally managed to tear away his gaze from the pages to look at the fire,” Poor dear. Why not try a book? You know, one of those rectangular tomes filled with pages...” He lifted the described subject, waving it in the air. The Chevalier rolled his eyes and scoffed,” Come on now. We know your hobbies mostly consist of reading. But do not mistake them with mine. Do I seem like someone who reads? Please.”

“Of course not. How dare I? I suppose that means my quiet evening by the fire isn't going to happen no more?”

Lorraine quickly sat up on the bed, arching his eyebrow, his curls from the messed up bed falling to his features. "And do you keep plan on doing that?" He pointed at the sitting Prince, always hating how Monsieur would spend hours doing nothing but sometimes reading and shutting himself off from the outside world and within Saint-Cloud. The Prince rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth quirked into a small smirk, "Of course not- but I don't hear you coming up with a better idea."

The Chevalier got off the bed, gently pushing the strands of curls that got in his face along the way. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Philippe,"You underastimate me, my darling. We shall go to the salons. There are plenty of activities to do there!

"Philippe pursed his lips,"I did hear a rumor we've a new shipment of wine in..." Philippe mused thoughtfully as he stood, only to pause as he looked at the other man up and down. A dark brow rose as elegant fingers motioned towards Lorraine, "Do you plan on wearing that? Or perhaps put on some breeches?

His face lit up as soon as he heard Philippe's response. "Now that's the fun I'm looking forward to experience." He clasped his hands excitedly, only to look at Philippe than lay his gaze down on his nightgown, "Oh. You have a point, but don't you worry my dear, you know I always love to be in style." The Chevalier smirked and put on his breeches, tucking the shirt into them as he looked over at Philippe's direction, his tongue pressing at the side of his mouth. He snapped his fingers and motioned for a servant to bring his coat- few seconds later, the boy slipping it on the Chevalier, fixing his blond locks out of the collars, tying up his cravat as well.

"I thought as much." Philippe leaned himself against the back of the chair he'd been sitting in, idly inspecting his nails in an attempt to seem disinterested. Though he could not help if his gaze wondered back to the Chevalier once or twice as he dressed. The man already had the prince wrapped around those perfectly manicured fingers, no need to add coal to the fire by keeping his gaze upon the blond at all times. At least he tried not to. As the servants finished their task, Philippe arranged his dark curls over his shoulders just so, before he stepped closer to the other man. With a critical eye, he attempted to make sense of the mess that was his lover's golden curls. "If you'd stayed in bed another moment, I fear rats would have started to nest."

The Chevalier noticed Philippe's gaze on him, only making him smirk more. He loved having Philippe under his control — at the same time; he was glad that after all it was him who Philippe chose because of his high position in France. Lorraine finished getting dressed, stepping closer to Monsieur. He suddenly grabbed Philippe's coat, bringing him closer. "You know well I hate mornings. And getting out of bed." He tapped the tip of Philippe's nose with his index finger. "If you're ready, shall we go on our way?"

"Gluttony is a sin..." Philippe murmured softly, pale jade gaze wandering down to Lorraine's lips and lingered there just a moment. Then he swatted the blond's hand away, leaning back as he huffed a breath at the treatment. The Prince liked to believe he could resist the other man, though in truth there was very little he could deny his lover. The Chevalier had seen him hooked for more years than he cared to remember. Since he was eighteen and still unpracticed in the art of Italian vice. Jules might have seen him firmly set about the path, but Lorraine had been his true corruptor. A hedonist with the face of an angel and wit of the devil, perfection if he'd ever known it. Though, he'd never say as much- no need to inflate the man's already sizable ego. Instead, Philippe raised a brow and cocked his head to the side, “Wouldn’t want to keep the mignons waiting…”

The Chevalier chuckled as Philippe slapped his hand away, his eyes now wide, pretending to raise his hands up in defense. He then grabbed Philippe's arm gently, linking it around his,"Relax, Mignonette. Always so uptight about such things." He started walking with Philippe through the hallways of the palace. "Wouldn't want to keep the mignons waiting? Oh, dear. That's exactly what they should be doing. Remember once how we would throw some amazing parties." He smiled proudly as he walked, arm in arm with Philippe.

Philippe had always been rather content to walk arm-in-arm with the other man, the Chevalier's arms were the one place where he felt he truly belonged. It was all to easy to relax against his lover's side as they made their way from his palace apartment. Lorraine's remarks were given a thoughtful ear, as they meandered down the halls towards the salon. A look of contemplation fell over the Prince's face, before his attention was pulled back to the blond beside him, "If we have to remember it, perhaps it has been too long. When was the last time we threw a party?"

As the Chevalier walked arm through arm with Philippe, a proud smile curved apon his lips as they walked through a few people who couldn't help but stare at them. They were still in such awe how Philippe would choose the other out of everyone at court — despite all the gossip that it would be Lorraine. He slightly bowed as he then turned to look at Philippe. "It comes to mind when Madame de Maintenon took away my only true position I ever enjoyed of doing. Nothing compared ever since. Have you seen the entertainment?" Chevalier scoffed, his face slightly in disgust as he walked through the large double doors that led to a salon, full of mignons, nobels, women gathered around chattering with crystal glasses filled with the new wine in hand.

"Well..." Philippe lowered his voice and leaned his lips close to the Chevalier's ear, so that his lover might be the only one to hear in a room full of straining ears. "Can you blame them in the times we're having?" Monsieur would never truly speak ill of his brother, but it was known by those closest to him that Philippe detested the King's treatment of the Protestants. A dark cloud had seem to hang itself permanently over the mantle of Versailles, there was no reasoning with the man. Though, to avoid putting himself in a melancholy mood, the Prince straightened himself a grabbed glasses off the first tray that passed by. Not willing to unlink their arms just then, it took a moment to pass Lorraine a drink before he took up his own. "Perhaps a good party is just what this place needs, what do you think?"

The Chevalier slightly gulped as Monsieur leaned closer to whisper into his ear, feeling the sudden breathe send shivers down his spine, causing his fingers to curl and grab at the fabric of the silk of the coat Philippe was wearing, gently enough so that his lover would not notice. Chevalier felt weak whenever Philippe showed him affection or the smallest bit of touching occured, even though he always tried to brush it off. He couldn't help but chuckle at Philippe's words of his brother and the situation at court even though they told eachother every secret all the time. Chevalier looked at the crowded salon now bowing to Philippe as he entered, unlinking their arms. He smiled at Philippe as he took the offering glass, taking a small sip,"You're reading my mind, Mignonette. I'm sure we can do something about that."

"Something modest, perhaps... Though I know it is a stretch of the imagination to ask it of you." He held up a finger before his lover had the chance to protest, "Just small enough to see that my brother need not be involved." There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he added. "Though he will still pay for it all, of course." Was it petty and childish of him to devise such a scheme? Yes, of course it was. But he never claimed otherwise. Louis painted himself as the supreme ruler of France, Philippe had to get his digs in where he could. The idea had already warmed itself to him. In fact, he couldn't wait to see the look on his brother's face when he had to foot the bill. It would be simply marvelous! "Oh yes. My love, I think this is just the thing."

Lorraine went to protest, parting his lips as he was shushed by Philippe, making him narrow his eyes at him. Chevalier's lips curved into a smirk, taking long gulps of the liquid that was in the glass, he was expert when it came to drinking, and even though this was a new shipment of wine, which was good of his tastebuds. He hummed, wrapping an arm around Philippe's waist, softly dragging him further through the crowd. "You often suprise me my love, who would've thought those words would come out of your mouth." Chevalier smirked and turned to the musicians, snapping his fingers so that a good melody of music would begin to play. "Let's travel back, to old times me and you." Chevalier ran his index finger across Monsieur's jawline.

"You wound me. Should it be so surprising that I still remember how to have fun?" His tone was light, no real offense had been taken, quite the opposite in fact. True, war had changed him. Two wives and years beneath his brother's heel had changed him. Time had seen them both shift and grow- yet there were some things that could never and would never differ. His love for The Chevalier de Lorraine was one of them. It was the only true constant in his life, even when they were not together, nothing could douse the flame that burned ever brightly in his chest for the other man. They had been happy once, Philippe was sure they could find that again. After all, they'd found each other again- happiness just had to follow, did it not?

Monsieur's pale gaze met Lorraine's and in that moment the world seemed to melt away, just as it used to. When his spoke, it was softly as his arms wound themselves over the other man's shoulders. "Do you remember the night we met? Cardinal Mazarin and my mother had set Jules to task- my first and how he'd broke my heart. I was dressed as a shepherdess and he'd called me a silly girl for thinking there was more than indulgence between us. But you- so dashing and bold, like a gift from God, you did not let me wallow. You swept me up... Do you remember? You told me I was resplendent. You knew you had me then, didn't you? You've always known."

"My sweet Mignonette, you still have it in you. You just have to free yourself from the burden that is still deep burried inside your soul." Chevalier softly smiled at him, then turned to Philippe, his arms going around his waist, pulling him closer, nose to nose. They gently swayed to the music. This was something they've done all of their lives, dancing, to erase all of their surroundings and happenings for the day. Chevalier looked into Philippe's eyes, his smile widening. "Nothing will ever make me forget the day that I first laid eyes on you."

"So innocent, so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself because I had to have you. Cause you deserved more than you received at the time. And I had to give it to you." Lorraine found himself free in his speech, something he barely ever did, but that's exactly what Philippe was doing to him. He was changing him — for the better and he didn't mind at all. Memories flew back through his mind when they first met, his grip gently tightening on the glass with wine that he was holding, placed against Monsieur's back.

"Hm. You certainly sought to relieve me of any long-standing innocence." Philippe purred, glass of wine momentarily forgotten and nearly spilled because of it. He'd felt the trickle down his fingers before any real damage could happen, Monsieur's attention snapped from Lorraine to the glass in hand. He quickly tilted it upwards once more, before he practically shoved it into the hands of the first person who passed by, regardless of their status. There were far more important things on his mind at present. Well, one thing in particular if he were to be completely honest. With the drink far from where it could do any harm, the Prince could more comfortably wrap himself around his lover. Their movement to the music like muscle memory, so well practiced over the years that it was simply a part of them. There weren't words for how much he'd missed this. He'd spent so long wrapped up in confines of his own mind, that he'd forgotten what it was like to live. To enjoy silly indulgences with the man who loved. For the first time in ages, it felt like all of France was not upon his shoulders. "You've given me more than I could ever put to words."

Chevalier's palm stroked up and down Philippe's back, along the silky, luxurious material that he wore of a coat, he soon found his cheek against Monsieur's, as he focused his attention on Philippe shoving his drink away in a courtier's hand, making him chuckle and remind him that he needed to finish his part — raising the glass to his lips and drinking all of the liquid away, remaining close to Philippe. "That is true, hm... let me think, fashion, pleasure, unforgettable moments... my love..." Chevalier paused as he noticed the courtiers and women start to laugh aloud, some taking off their clothing, piece by piece. "It seems fun has started, how delightful."

"Melodrama, staggering debt, a string of unsavory scandals, assurance for my soul's place in hell..." Philippe quipped back, his eyes sparkling with amusement. There was just as much bad as there was good between them, but he'd found there was little point in holding on to such trifles. When it came down to it, they'd seen each other at their very best and very worst- yet at the end of the day, they still wanted one another regardless. They were the center of one another's worlds, his brother be damned. The entire French court be damned! There was no one he'd rather- Oh. Were they already at that point in the night? Clearly, fashionably late had run it's course and set them nearly late for the main event. While he'd drank steadily throughout the evening, he still felt far too sober in that moment. Philippe looked at the Chevalier for a moment, before he let out a soft snort of laughter and dropped his head to the blond's shoulder. "Do you just bring this out in people? Le Chevalier de Lorraine is finally here, it's time to get undressed."

The Chevalier snatched a refilled glass from a servant,"I'll drink to that." He chuckled as he downed the glass, feeling the alchohol already running through his veins — not so much that it blurred his mind. He was still in a normal state. "Otherwise, life at Versailles would be boring if you ask me." Lorraine's hand now found it's way in Philippe's hair, strand of a few curls wrapping around his beringed fingers, he loved the closeness of the two that currently occured. A laugh escaped from his lips, as he placed them against his lovers forehead slightly stumbling at two men chasing eachother, accidently bumping into them by mistake. "Christ. Well, you know me — always the light in the room, might be the fact that your brother is nowhere in sight along his... wife? Or whatever she may be."

The mere mention of his brother set Philippe to rolling his eyes so hard it was a wonder they didn't roll across the room. He was sure Maintenon had robbed the king of his senses and turned him towards the poisonous path he now traveled upon. Louis had become far less in all things, including Monsieur's own little corner of existence. And yet, at every opportunity the Prince continued to push back and butt heads with the man. "Quiet evening in, I suppose. I hear the pious are fond of that sort of thing. Of course, you taught me there were far better things to do on one's knees." The smirk he flashed his lover was particularly devious, though it was gone only moment later. The thought of his brother and new wife settled on the floor in prayer only seemed to spur him on. Philippe stepped away long enough to shrug out of his heavy coat and flashed a look that dared Lorraine to say anything about it. He stole a glass of wine as it passed and swallowed it down before he sent it off again. Then arms took up their residence over the Chevalier's shoulders once more.

Chevalier noticed the sudden change of emotion in Philippe face, as the two broke off their distance. The Duke shrugged off his coat, making Lorraine's eyes roam over Philippe's body, than his gaze to land on pale blue eyes, as he finished his third glass of wine. The heat started to overcome him, which caused him to follow and repeat the actions of Philippe — taking off his dark-blue jacket. He didn't know if it was because of the crowd that indulged in wicked activities around them, or Philippe closing the distance between them again, as pair arms were now on the Chevalier's neck, his hands automatically placing themselves onto the other's waist. "Well, you can show me what you have learned when we retire to your rooms..." He hesitated for a moment before he spoke, a sinful smirk now formed on his lips.

"I thought the point had been to get out of my rooms..." Philippe's attention was drawn to the other man's hair, the long, elegant fingers of one hand carded through the soft strands. Something he'd not been able to do when his lover had been fond of tighter curls, the memory of fingers and rings getting tangled in the lengths only further brightened his mood. "Have I told you how much this suits you? I find it rather agreeable." It was an understatement, of course. Lorraine looked beautiful. Even through his blackened mind when he'd first arrived fresh from the Battle of Cassel, torn to shreds inside as he was- seeing the Chevalier had still taken his breath away. The man was savage perfection in all things. Without warning, Philippe leaned forward to press their lips together, brief and chaste- nothing like they'd shared in private, but an open affection that used to be so common between them. The sort that so often left whispers in their wake and in that moment, Philippe wanted nothing more than to be the envy of all in the salon.

Chevalier squinted his eyes and pressed his lips together — the look he always did when a remark was made his way as it left him speechless. His look softened as he watched Philippe, feeling fingers go through his loose curls, a relaxed breath suddenly filled the air. Eyes were on them now, as Philippe's fingers ran through the Chevalier's locks. Some too busy to care, some staring so that it would cause gossip the next day. The other Philippe parted his lips so that would he reply, but he was taken aback, when he felt two soft lips pressed against him, sending him shivers up his spine. His hands gripped onto the material of the vest that Philippe was wearing, kissing him hard and slow — only way they both knew how, at this point, it was the two of them in the salon, as far as he was concerned.

Nothing ever went according to plan as far as the Chevalier was involved, the man was as unpredictable as the sea or Philippe's own volatile moods. He hadn't meant to get so swept up in the kiss, yet the moment Lorraine decided to intensify it, he found he was more than willing to follow suit. He almost always was, even when it got them in to trouble. Which, it often did. Monsieur was distantly aware if the animated murmurs that spread around them, as if they were somehow shocked to see them together. 'I thought Lorraine and the Dephine were an item?'

He heard someone whisper just to his left and his response was immediate. Philippe deepened the kiss, fair cheeks began to flush with the effort and the display he now knowingly presented to the courtiers. This would get back to Louis, he knew it- but in that moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Even when they were apart, the Chevalier was his and his alone. They'd shared their bed countless times, had dallied on the side in hopes of making the other jealous or in an act of careless selfishness. But Lorraine was his. Always. Monsieur pulled away only to catch his breath, his voice low and raspy when he spoke. "I predict we won't be staying long."

The gasps and gossip about Delphine ran through Chevalier's ear, he hated it because with all of his power he tried to forget her. She was gone now, thanks to him. And she was never going back. But people needed to come to realization that Philippe is the only one he would truly give up his life for, that he was the love of his life, no matter who he spends in bed with. His affection always remains strong and true. Philippe deepened the kiss, Lorraine tilting his head for access as a small groan was heard from the back of his throat.

The air grew thick as tension rose between the two. Moments after, both pulling away. The Chevalier looked at the rosy colour of the prominent cheekbones of pale skin of Monsieur, something that drove him mad, it was always when Philippe blushed, showing his innocence, his true self. He tried so hard to resist himself, because Philippe always played hard to get at times. It was just a game he was good at, but when they were alone, it was a completely different story, the picture he painted for the people in Versailles, in his rooms, it would be all gone.

Taking a long gulp of the wine, he chuckled, raising his glass. "And so much for staying out of our rooms.." Lorraine scanned the salon, snorting out a laugh as he saw the wickedness all around. "Yes, we shall retire very... soon." He paused before saying it as he noticed men and women undressed fully on a table; grabbing at eachother. A view too familiar which brought back old memories.

"Soon." Philippe agreed, though it was clear he was in no hurry. The night was young, Lorraine was already a few drinks ahead of him and the idle gossip had only just begun. It was a world he remembered so well, yet one he'd been gone from for far too long. After all, he and the Chevalier were once the life of the party. The festivities had never truly begun until the two would arrive arm in arm. That hadn't changed for his lover, who would somehow always be the figurehead for good times and debauchery. Not that you'd hear Monsieur complain about it- Well, perhaps just a little. Though, in truth, he relished the man's lively nature. His wandering eye, however...

Philippe noticed the blond's gaze turn towards a rather bold exhibition and that just simply wouldn't do. While the Prince couldn't help but have a peek, curiosity always quick to get the better of him, it could not detract from his main goal. He opened his mouth to protest, to insist the attention be paid to him but instead decided to make a game of it. As subtly as possible, Philippe moved a hand from where it toyed with golden strands down to his own waist coat and carefully loosed the buttons until it simply hung open. A part of him couldn't help but want to prove that he could still sway his lover towards him whenever he wished and not just the other way 'round.

Chevalier smiled as they were near a table of the finest foods, plucking away at a grape and placing it in his mouth as he kept studying their surroundings. The liqour took over him, causing a slight flush to appear at his cheeks, a rare sight, he scoffed, holding up his glass elegantly, "Pft.. peasants, acting like they've ne—," He stopped speaking as Philippe backed away from him, so now his attention was before the man. His eyes went to Philippe's hands, gulping as he started to unbutton his coat, raising an eyebrow. The change of actions that Philippe was currently doing made him blurr his vision and mind for a bit because of the consumed wine, until he focused his eyes again on Philippe's hands, many thoughts running through his head. "You're not planning to... join them are, are you?"

"Hm- perhaps I should? Would it keep your attention?" There was a dare in his voice, though they both knew the female form had never set him aflame. The tall , broad nobleman the woman was with... Well, that was another matter all together. Yet, as he looked back to his lover, Philippe knew there was really no one else that would do that evening. Those long fingers reached out to Lorraine and brushed against the flush on his cheeks- Oh, how he could ever so easily become intoxicated with the beauty of the other man. But still! A game was a game and it wouldn't do to give in too easily. So, instead he slipped further away. More wine, that certainly seemed like a good idea. Another drink safely in hand, he moved closer to the couple in question, a brow raised as he watched Lorraine with each backward step towards the pair.

Lorraine tilted his head, looking at Philippe questioningly. This was a familiar game to him, both played so well. Chevalier gripped his hand,"Yes." He blurted out, his rocky balance now kept in tact as he straightened his posture, lifting his chin up in a haughty manner. "Be my guest, Mignonette. Show me that you still, have it in you." Chevalier squinted his eyes, taking another refilled glass. He tried not to show any signs as those long fingers now traced along his cheeks, as well as they swiftly moved and Philippe started walking backwards. He liked a challenge. And he wanted to see what Philippe would do. But deep down inside, he wanted to grab him and drag him out of the salons. But he never showed it. He played the game well, so Lorraine stood, taking small sips as he watched Monsieur's actions carefully.

"As you wish, mon amour." Philippe held his arms out, as if inviting Lorraine to the spectacle about to take place. It was almost to his dismay that the couple did not seem to mind the interruption in the least. Though, they were very much in public, Philippe wasn't sure what he'd expected. Still, he took it all in stride. His free hand caressed down the man's bare back, while the other brought the glass of wine to his lips. Monsieur drank deeply, but did not swallow the entirety of it. Instead he leaned forward and captured the nobleman's lips, the drink passed between before he pulled away. In the next moment, he found the woman lapping at what had spilled from his face and was admittedly rather glad his back was to the Chevalier at that point. It gave him a moment to mask the shock from his face, before he claimed her mouth as well. And still, there was nothing when he kissed her. Not a single spark of arousal, but he congratulated himself on giving it a go anyhow. Philippe dared a glance over his shoulder at his lover, before he finished off the class and carelessly discarded it as well.

What Chevalier witnessed next left him in shock — he stood, watching Philippe with his power, the one he had because of his position, having anyone he wants. Lorraine watched his lover kiss another man into sharing a drink, and as Philippe had now turned his back to him. Chevalier's hand quickly dug went down the material of his breeches, looking for his small metal box that consisted of the powders he always confused. "Shit." He mumbled, his gaze going elsehwhere as he needed a distraction. "Out of my way," He growled low as he pushed away a woman, going to a nobleman who had already displayed a metal box with the finest of substance. He quickly dipped his fingers into the pot, then placed them against his nose, deeply sniffing.

The cocky smirk that he'd warn, faded when he did not see the Chevalier were he was left the blond. What game was that man playing at? This was no time for hide and find. When he'd felt a set of hands on his waistcoat, however, he was pulled back into the situation he'd gotten himself into. He was rather pleased to see it was the nobleman's hands, though he had to hand it to the woman- he made quick work of his cravat and the ribbon that secured it in place. This was not at all what he'd hoped, if he were completely honest. Still, he wasn't about to back out. Not when he so very badly wanted Lorraine to be the one to pull him away. The mere thought of it made the entire charade worth while. So he toed out of his heels and moved forward to better join them. Though, all the same, he continued to search for his lover. Had he really just lost the game? He knew the Chevalier had more tricks up his sleeves- but he was certain that after they go back to his chambers, Philippe would have a lot of making up to do.


End file.
